Buenas noches
by Alba1
Summary: Post-series. Para Kirika y Mirelle un simple -buenas noches- aporta el confort de saber que hay alguien contigo
1. Buenas noches

NA: Este fic se sitúa inmediatamente después del último capítulo de la serie, si no lo habéis visto aún, estáis advertidos. No quisiera destripar la serie a nadie. Pues ala, lo dicho; espero que la disfrutéis y me dejéis algún review. Por otro lado he intentado escribir objetivamente de modo que cada lector se tome la relación entre Kirika y Mirelle como quiera, ya sea como pareja o como simples buenas amigas o compañeras o lo que sea ^___^ . Ahí va  
  
La puerta del apartamento se abrió lentamente, por fin habían llegado a París, regresado a su hogar. Mirelle se adentró primero, arrastrando a Kirika con ella, a la que soportaba sobre su hombro. El caos y el desorden aún reinaban por doquier, una fresca brisa entraba a través de las mutiladas ventanas y paseaba a su antojo ondulando por toda la casa. Mirelle suspiró cansada y ojeó a su compañera que colgaba a su lado. Kirika alzó levemente la vista divisando el revoltijo y volteó para cruzar miradas con Mirelle, ella sonrió.  
  
"Vamos" se dijo a sí misma la francesa y tomando una honda inspiración, volvió la vista al frente y prosiguió su marcha. A torpes pasos trastabillados la rubia asesina guió a ambas hasta la cama donde ayudó suave y cuidadosamente a Kirika para depositarla sobre el colchón. La japonesa se sentó despacio y no sin dificultad al tiempo que apretaba sus dientes y cerraba los ojos emitiendo un leve gemido.  
  
"Daijobu?*" Mirelle le preguntó preocupada. Kirika la miró, la oleada de dolor había remitido un poco. "Un" fue su escueta y original respuesta al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza. Mirelle sonrió a su compañera ante su típica respuesta.  
  
Kirika se estiró en la cama lentamente y como buenamente pudo intentando evitar movimientos que le provocasen más punzadas de dolor en el costado, cosa que resultaba ardua tarea. Mirelle había desaparecido de su vista pero sabiendo que estaba entre esas cuatro paredes la tranquilizaba. La joven japonesa miró abstraídamente frente a sí, el techo bañado por el crepúsculo. Y quedó así inmóvil con la mirada clavada en el techo del apartamento como viéndolo por primera vez, como si la bóveda de la casa fuese la cosa más increíble del mundo.  
  
Así la encontró Mirelle cuando regresó con el botiquín. Se sentó junto a su lado en la cama y abrió el botiquín silenciosamente, su compañera no se movió. La rubia subió la camisa de Kirika mostrando su vientre y empezó a quitar en vendaje que lo cubría. Ninguna de ellas habló, ni sentían necesario hacerlo, a fin de cuentas ellas dos eran Noir, las dos doncellas que entienden mutuos corazones. Mirelle limpió la herida de forma cuidada y maternalmente tranquila, Kirika simplemente observaba el tejado y la dejaba hacer. Hubo un momento en que Kirika dio un respingo soltando un súbito y leve plañido. Mirelle sobresaltada apartó al tiempo rápida de reflejos la gasa de la aún tierna herida. La francesa miró al rostro de Kirika y ésta miró a Mirelle a su vez.  
  
"Perdona ¿Te duele mucho?" se disculpó Mirelle. "Un" negó con la cabeza Kirika "Está bien". Y así Mirelle acabó de hacerle las curas sin más incidente.  
  
Una vez acabó Mirelle se dejó caer agotada junto Kirika soltando un bufido. Las últimas luces del día agonizaban y las sombras empezaban a jugar entre las paredes de la habitación. De repente y como recordando algo importante Kirika intentó incorporarse, pero la herida no le dejó pasar de una semisedestación y tuvo que desistir apretándose el costado y murmurando una queja. Aún así, cabezota como era ella volvió a intentarlo en cuanto el dolor hubo aplacado, esta vez fue el brazo de Mirelle que la detuvo; con un grácil, suave, pero firme movimiento la recostó de nuevo. "Mirelle..." susurró " Yo... Tengo que preparar el té"  
  
Mirelle al oír esto la miró pasmada, como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. Después de la expresión de estupidez, la emotiva cara de la hija de Corsica se transformó en una de enfado "¿Cómo puedes pensar en el té ahora mismo?" soltó sin pensar "Pero..." debatió insegura Kirika. Mirelle soltó un largo suspiro y al volver a mirar en el inocente rostro de la japonesa sonrió. "No tienes porque hacerlo ahora mismo, éstupida" dijo esto último de forma cariñosa " Cuando estés mejor. Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer... como arreglar el piso, ir a comprarte un bañador y un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo, lo hacías bien...¿te gustaría?" Kirika la miraba con sus enormes ojos castaños y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios "e iremos al mercado de nuevo, yo tengo que comprarme un bolso nuevo y..." la lista seguía y seguía pero Mirrelle se obligó a detenerse " y entonces podrás preparar té siempre que quieras, y nos sentaremos a tomarlo junto a la ventana cada día...juntas" dijo suavemente. Kirika sonrió de oreja a oreja cerrando los ojos "Un" asintió.  
  
La noche ya les había alcanzado y Mirelle arropó una sabana por encima de ambas, las dos demasiado cansadas como para hacer nada más, cerraron los ojos y dejaron que el sueño las embriagara. Cada una en un lado de la cama se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, todo lo que querían decirse la una a la otra, al final dejaban que el silencio y las miradas, los gestos y la comprensión hicieran el trabajo que a veces las palabras no lograban.  
  
"¿Mirelle?" sonó el suave susurro de Kirika. La aludida volteó y miró inquisitiva dentro de la oscuridad el reflejo de los ojos de Kirika "Mm?" La joven en cambio abrió levemente la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Tras unos segundos más de silencio Kirika se dio por vencida "Un" negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Mirelle por eso, no desistió, durante unos minutos simplemente observó la menuda y aparentemente frágil figura de Kirika, su rostro inocente y puro como el de un niño sin carga ni culpa, sin pecado, casi dormida ya, su respiración lenta y profunda. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Mirelle sonrió, alegrándose de volver a tenerla junto a ella. Se arrimó a Kirika y besó su frente.  
  
"Buenas noches" murmuró  
  
Kirika parpadeó varias veces confusa, giró su cabeza hacia Mierelle pero ésta ya había vuelto a acurrucarse dándole la espalda. Después de unos instantes de estudio, Kirika sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Así se durmieron las dos asesinas, con una plácida sonrisa en sus labios, espalda contra espalda en medio de un caótico apartamento, bañadas por la luz de la luna.  
  
Owari ^o^ *Daijobu= Estás bien/ Te encuentras bien ect 


	2. Paranoias delautor

UaaaHHh!!!! ^__^ Ya se acabó el fic. No me ha salido nada especial, ni trágico-dramático, ni sangriento-apocalíptico, ni romanticón ni siquiera sé si ha llegado a ser emotivo...(pero claro, con un personaje taaaan expresivo como Kirika no es que haya mucho juego... o si) En fin sea como sea espero que os haya gustado o al menos entretenido. Si teneis un ratito dejarme un review pa saber que tal. Claro que no hay muchos lectores españoles que miren esta sección.  
  
A Mish y a Saya: MUCHAS GRACIAS por dejarme review y animarme, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. De verdad, ya de por si es raro encontrar gente que deje reviews en "notas del autor".  
  
  
  
Alba: Por fin, he escrito un fic de Noir  
  
Kirika y Mirelle: Felicidades  
  
Alba: (sonrojada) ja ja ja Gracias gracias  
  
Altena: Pues a mi no me ha gustado, no tiene moraleja ...-claro, como yo no salgo-  
  
Alba: ¿Moraleja?  
  
Chloe: Creía que yo era tu personaje favorito...  
  
Alba: Y lo eres, lo eres  
  
Chloe : Entonces por qué el fic va de Kirika/Mirelle happy ending  
  
Alba: (Empieza a sudar) Ehhh..... ¿por qué son las protas?  
  
Chloe: Ah! Entiendo como yo muero ya no tengo ni voz ni voto  
  
Alba :T____T Ahh Chloe..... yo no quería que murieses... Chloeeee.Aunque podría haberte resucitado de algún modo...no sé que ideas me das.  
  
Chloe: Tendrías que haber hecho un fic en el que logro matar a esa tonta de Mirelle y Kirika y yo nos convertimos en las verdaderas Noir y sumimos al mundo en las tinieblas del apocalipsis y matamos a gente- ya sabes eso charcos de sangre le gusta y atrae al publico- Kirika me devuelve mis sentimientos y pasamos ratitos románticos ( saca el tenedor de postre y se emboba soñando despierta y sonrojada)  
  
Alba : ¬___¬u  
  
Chloe: (vuelve en sí) Y masacramos y matamos gente y...  
  
Alba: Mmm (pensativa) me parece un buen guión.... pero ¿qué pasa con la última prueba para convertíros en Noir? ¿Hubieras sido capaz de matar a Altena?  
  
Chloe: O__o Uh? Tu eres la autora, ya se te ocurrirá algo para solucionarlo.  
  
Altena: n___n ...?  
  
Alba: (suspiro) No sé ya veremos, también hay que contar con el lector. ¿Alguien quiere una historia personificada? ^__^ Bueno aquí espero reviews. Hasta pronto  
  
  
  
Uf, No puedo creer que alguien realmente haya leído tanta tontería y parrafada junta. De momento anunciar que tengo en mente otro fic de Noir. Esta vez con mi Chloe ^////^ Kawaiii. Tb estarán Altena y las monjas. Tengo planeado escribirlo para el mes que viene ( que acabo los examenes) Espero que fijandome una fecha no me pase como con este fic que se hizo de rogar. 


End file.
